Untitled until I find a fitting title
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: I cannot give a summary at the moment...
1. Opening Statement

Disclaimer (legal): I, Kato Shingetsu, being of sound mind and ability to write hereby state that I do not own any of the third party entities stated in this fanfiction. All fanfictions, stories, movies, songs, and other mediums are owned by their creators. Please do not come after me for I am broke.

Disclaimer (author): If you are going to review this sad piece of fanfiction, please review with constructive criticism.

If you are reading this now it means you have either received an email from me, know me or found this on a search engine.

Good for you.

The 'story' that proceeds this opening statement is a case study on a continuing threat on the fanfiction community. I am speaking about Mary-Sue's. In this story, I will answer the following questions:

When and where do Mary-Sue's come/originate from?

Why are Mary-Sue's made?

Who is responsible for the creation of Mary-Sue's (aside the obvious author)?

Along with these questions I will provide case-studies, interviews I have picked up on the way and other tidbits I think are useful in this journey I am about to take.

Now, you are probably wondering why I am deciding to make this fanfiction. Well I have many reasons. The first being that I was once a Sue author myself. I didn't realize it at the time but I was writing the same stories that I now hate. And for that, I feel a sense of shame. So this could be an act of redemption on my part. Also, I am curious. Why are Sue-fic's so prevalent on the internet? There are obvious answers, I know.

Next chapter: We will begin with basic definitions and origins of the Mary-Sue.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Origins Part One

Disclaimer: I, Kato Shingetsu, do not own any of the things referenced in this fanfiction. This story was made for the purpose of humor ( you know, lols and the like). Please don't email me asking for monies as I have none.

Other disclaimer: Don't be all getting' up in my grill cause I be smoking twenty G's and- Ok I have no idea what I just said. I'm not even sure it that was English. I think what I meant to say was ' If you are going to review, review properly ….. Word to your mother.

Chapter One- The History of Mary-Sue's Part One (The Early Ages)

It seems as long as written word has been around so has Mary-Sues. The first Mary-Sue's came about during the Hellenistic period of writing. In this era, it was common to write leisure stories about a man falling in love with a not-so-bad prostitute who ends up being the long lost daughter of the wealthiest man in town. They get married and live happily ever after.

I swear the moment I read that in my history book I thought I was going to gouge my eyes out. To think that such sap was invented without the use of the internet.

After viewing history I have noticed something. Whenever a civilization has a period of relaxation they come out with some terrible writings. Apparently you do have to suffer to write great things.

Now then, I think it's time we go over what a Mary-Sue is exactly.

The first Mary Sue of our time was written by some Star Trek fanatic. The main character was named Mary Sue, fell in love with all the male character, save the world (or something) and died in the process.

Based on various websites I have visited I've noticed a pattern. Mary-Sue's are alternate characters, usually female. The purpose of a Mary-Sue is to fulfill the desires of the author (usually sexual) with a canon character in a published format. The Mary-Sue is perfect in anyway and adapts to almost any situation. Usually she has some sort of supernatural or divine lineage.

Case Study: Sadako Yamamura

For the past few days I have searched for a character that has a balance of strengths and weaknesses.

…Alright, let's analyze Sadako Yamamura from The Ring by Koji Suzuki.

As we all know Sadako Yamamura is the vengeful specter and main antagonists in the Ring universe. In the story you watch a tape that has her visual and mental imprints, a spell per se. This spell claims you in one week.

But what of Sadako? Why was this spell made?

Now if you haven't read the original books this is where things get trippy. And if you have read the books I'm going to be paraphrasing.

Sadako's a hermaphrodite. This tape was made as a way to imprint her memory onto future generations of the world. Of course things didn't turn out the way things were planned.

Now what are the strengths and weaknesses of Sadako Yamamura. Aside from the obvious ability to come out of your T.V. and claim your soul? In the novels Sadako's telekinetic abilities are key plot devices. She is able to imprint her thoughts onto various items in the story.

Her weaknesses are simple. Sadako's weakness is fear. Fears include, fear of being alone, fear of death, fear of inability to pass on genetics to future generations. So much fear can end up destroying someone.

Well, I have rambled on enough. If I have bored you, I apologize.

Anyway, next time we will dive deeper. I haven't figured out what to report on yet.


End file.
